


SOUL AND HEART

by Rebel_Melinda



Series: Heart and Soul [2]
Category: Young Hercules
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Melinda/pseuds/Rebel_Melinda
Summary: “Okay, I’ll work on the well and you go hunting,” Hercules proposed with a grin.  When Iolaus’ head shot up off the bed, he wiped the grin from his face.  “You mean it?” Iolaus cautiously asked eyeing his friend.  “Sure,” Hercules nodded.  “I’ll get more work done without you in the way.”





	SOUL AND HEART

**Author's Note:**

> SEQUEL TO HEART & SOUL

“What do you mean, Stefanos escaped?” Jason angrily seethed. “Your soldiers were to have waited until he arrived!”

Kyros, Captain of Jason’s personal guard, flushed. “With all due respect, Your Majesty, we couldn’t wait.” He pitched his voice as evenly as possible. “The slavers had their captives on board and were weighing anchor. Stefanos wasn’t going to join them. We could **NOT** wait.”

Frustrated, Jason drove his fist against the nearby wall. “How many escaped with Stefanos?”

“From what the prisoners have told us, at least two others,” Kyros evenly answered.

“Find them,” Jason seethed. “I don’t care if you have to turn Corinth inside out and upside down. I want them found.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Kyros bowed to Jason’s back and walked away.

“Kyros!” Jason took a deep breath and turned around.

His face impassive, Kyros obediently turned and waited.

“I apologize,” Jason quietly spoke. “You were right to do as you did.”

Relaxing slightly, Kyros nodded. “What about your friends?”

Jason ran a hand through his dark hair. “I’ll send a message to warn them,” he decided. “I’ll also make arrangements for Alcmene and her friend to stay here until Stefanos is captured.”

Kyros’ dark eyes flickered in surprise. “That’s quite a stretch,” he pointed out. “I doubt she’s in any danger.”

“I’m not taking the chance,” Jason firmly stressed. “You have your orders.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The late afternoon sun gently filtered through the leaves shading the two men who were hurriedly burying a fourth man near the roots of a large tree.

“We should be getting out of here,” Dinos urged as he used his hands to shovel dirt across the dead man’s face.

“He’s right, Stefanos,” Xander agreed looking over his shoulder at a third man.

Stefanos’ green eyes narrowed. “Not until I have my revenge,” he seethed. “That little bastard, Iolaus, sold us out to the king.”

“You knew he was a friend of King Jason’s!” Xander got to his feet and faced Stefanos. “We told you it was dangerous!”

“He would have brought us enough money to retire as kings ourselves!” Stefanos yelled. “You both know that!”

Dinos wiped his hands on his pants and also stood. “So now what?” he asked. “We’ve killed the king’s messenger for...what?”

Stefanos’ lips curled in a cold smile. “Now we know where Iolaus is.” He tapped the scroll. “In Thebes with Hercules.”

“Hercules! Are you crazy?” Xander exploded. “You want to take on a demigod!”

Stefanos backhanded Xander hard enough to knock the man to his knees. “I don’t care if he’s a full god,” he seethed. “They don’t know we’re coming. We take out Hercules first. He’s vulnerable to a knife in the back just like everybody else.”

“You’ve got that right.”

All three men turned to see a fourth man lounging against a tree.

“Nikolos! Where have you been?” Dinos exclaimed.

“Yeah. Where have you been?” Stefanos quietly repeated.

“I saw the troops storm the ship,” Nikolos shrugged. “I wasn’t stupid enough to get any closer.”

“What are you doing here?” Stefanos demanded as Xander slowly got to his feet.

“Following him.” Nikolos nodded at the grave mound. “You’re not the only one who wants revenge. I figured when King Jason realized some of us had escaped, he’d warn Iolaus.” 

“Yeah, same here,” Stefanos nodded. “Let’s get going.” He started towards the road.

“I know Thebes pretty well,” Nikolos interrupted. “We’ll get there sooner by cutting through the woods and staying off the road.”

“I still say we should just get out of here,” Xander muttered.

“They’ll be looking for us around Corinth, not Thebes,” Stefanos argued. “Now get going!”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Hercules loved the early morning hours. Everything was quiet almost as though all of nature was holding its breath. It was the perfect time to relax...to think...to contemplate. He looked down at the golden curls nestled under his chin and smiled. _‘Iolaus would be > **SO** embarrassed if he knew how much I like looking at him.’_

As though sensing the demigod’s thoughts, Iolaus mumbled in his sleep. He sleepily scratched his nose and snuggled closer.

Hercules held his breath until he was sure his friend was still asleep. He gingerly ran his fingers through the curls watching in amusement as Iolaus’ hair curled around those fingers. He knew he’d have to leave soon. The Labors set upon him wouldn’t be denied much longer. He smiled as he remembered trying to explain it to Iolaus. After listening to long minutes of stammered explanations, Iolaus had finally shrugged and pronounced it a “demigod thing”. The reference to their simple childhood explanation of divine occurrences had sent them both into snickers.

Hercules nibbled his lower lip as he stared out the window at the rising sun. The pleasure Iolaus had given him for the past four nights was indescribable. Just when the demigod believed he couldn’t possibly experience any more pleasure, Iolaus would send his body shooting onto newer heights.

The only shadow was Iolaus’ lingering belief his own pleasure didn’t matter...that it was only important for Hercules receive pleasure. It was a problem they’d finally tackled the night before....

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

_Hercules lay staring up at the ceiling as he dragged air into his lungs. Despite what Iolaus had said, he was sure his lover’s expertise was bound to send him spiraling into the Elysian Fields sooner or later. Once again, he’d succumbed to Iolaus’ passionate attentions and lost more than a little control. He inwardly winced wondering what new bruises Iolaus would try to hide in the morning light. Not to mention..._

_Hercules tensed then immediately tried to relax. Once again, he’d tried to touch Iolaus...to try and give some of the same pleasure back. Somehow his nimble friend managed to avoid it again. Each night Iolaus had gotten him so caught up in his own pleasure, he’d managed to limit Hercules’ attentions to holding and kissing him. This night, Iolaus had casually brushed the demigod’s searching hand away from his cock, kissing and suckling the fingers of that hand until the demigod couldn’t think...until now._

_Surprised, Hercules felt a tear run down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away astonished at the stab of pain in his heart._

_‘Herc?’ Iolaus raised his head from where it was resting on the demigod’s chest. ‘You okay?’_

_Hercules almost reassured him...then took a deep breath. ‘No.’_

_‘What’s wrong?’ Iolaus raised up on an elbow. ‘Did...did I hurt you or something?’_

_Surprised at the emotion welling inside him, Hercules took another deep breath. ‘Yeah.’ He tried to find Iolaus’ face in the darkness. ‘Why won’t you let me touch you? Why won’t you let me love you?’_

_Iolaus silently turned onto his back._

_Hercules winced at the loss of contact. As much as the sex, he loved the cuddling afterwards...holding Iolaus while the walls his lover had erected were down...feeling closer to him than to anyone else. The demigod rolled on his side and supported himself on one elbow. Although he couldn’t see Iolaus’ face in the dark, he had the idea his lover was frowning._

_‘Iolaus, I’m not mad,’ Hercules continued when it became evident Iolaus wasn’t going to answer. ‘I’m just confused.’ He took another deep breath. ‘Don’t you want me to touch you?’_

_‘It doesn’t matter,’ Iolaus mumbled._

_‘Of course, it matters!’ Hercules exclaimed. Reaching out, his hand found Iolaus’ right arm. He couldn’t see the faint scar in the darkness, but he knew its location. ‘Remember when we swore our oath?’_

_Iolaus half-smiled. ‘Yeah. Alcmene thought I’d half cut off my arm, I was bleeding so much.’_

_‘Yeah, well, I meant that oath, Iolaus,’ Hercules quietly stressed. ‘I’d hoped it meant something to you.’_

_Frustrated, Iolaus rolled onto his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head._

_Hercules watched in confusion as he heard a muffled yell from under the pillow. He was reaching out to pull the pillow off his friend’s head when Iolaus flung it to one side._

_‘You have no idea how much that oath means to me!’ Iolaus angrily hissed. ‘Don’t you ever **EVER** question that again!’_

_‘Okay, okay.’ Hercules soothed in surprise. ‘I’m sorry.’_

_Iolaus sat up and stared at the demigod’s direction. ‘Why did you swear that oath with me, Herc? Why does it mean anything to you? You could have anybody in Greece...or the known world at your back!’ He took a deep breath to regain control. ‘Why me?’ he continued in a softer voice. ‘I’m just a...an ex-thief. I haven’t got a dinar to my name and nothing worth...’_

_‘Will you be quiet!’ Hercules angrily snapped. ‘Gods, Iolaus! Listen to yourself!’_

_Stunned, Iolaus pulled away._

_‘Oh, no you don’t!’ Hercules grabbed his friend’s arm. ‘I don’t know why you question yourself...or me like this! So let’s settle this once and for all!’ He took a deep breath. ‘I swore that oath because I **WANTED** to. Not because anybody told me to do it or because I thought I **HAD** to do it! Do you understand?’ Not giving Iolaus a chance to answer, he tightened his grip on his friend’s wrist._

_‘And don’t you **EVER** question **ME** again about what that oath means to me, Iolaus! It’s the most important moment in my life! And next to Mother, you’re the most important person in my life.’ Unconsciously, he began gently using his thumb to stroke Iolaus’ inner wrist. ‘And why you? Iolaus, do you remember the time Jason and I fought over Medea? When you confronted me after I tossed Jason against a tree?’_

_‘More like you tried to throw him through a tree,’ Iolaus muttered._

_‘Do you remember telling me it wasn’t easy being my friend?’ Hercules stressed. ‘But you felt you were a better person for being my friend?’_

_‘Yeah,’ Iolaus cautiously answered._

_‘I know it’s not easy being my friend,’ Hercules quietly continued. ‘And I know it’s gonna get even less easy. And if I had the sense Zeus gave a billy goat, I’d walk this path alone.’ He took a deep breath. ‘But I don’t want to walk it alone. I want you to walk it with me. You’re the one person who’ll tell me off when I need to be told off.’ He felt Iolaus’ pulse beating fast under his thumb. ‘You’re the one person who doesn’t hold me up to some high ideal. You’re the one person I can be silly with...laugh with over stupid stuff...the one person I can let see my mistakes...my own uncertainties...my faults.’_

_‘You may be an ex-thief. But you proved yourself at the Academy. Proved yourself at my back lots of times when it would have been easier and safer to have walked away. And you’ve made Jason a better person, too.’ Hercules quickly swallowed his jealousy remembering that Jason had once been Iolaus’ lover. ‘Is this all because I didn’t ask you to come along on these Labors?’_

_‘No...maybe a little...Herc, I don’t know!’ Iolaus shook his head. ‘I’m just not sure I’m...good enough to be your partner.’_

_Hercules stared into the darkness trying to see his friend’s expression. He knew Iolaus’ words were meant to be taken more than one way. ‘You’re good enough,’ he quietly assured him. ‘And you’re the only one who questions that.’ He heard Iolaus take a deep breath. ‘And I wish you’d quit doing this. You’re starting to ruin the mood.’_

_Iolaus snickered. He gave a slight tug on his wrist. ‘Oww, Herc.’_

_Hercules released Iolaus’ wrist as though it were red hot. ‘I’m sorry. I...I didn’t hurt you, did I?’_

_‘Nah.’ Iolaus was glad for the darkness that hid him from Hercules’ view. He quickly flexed his fingers and rotated his wrist. ‘I’m tough.’_

_‘Really?’_

_Iolaus looked up at the tone in his friend’s voice. Before he could move, the demigod had wrestled him onto his back and was astride him._

_‘We’ll see how tough you are,’ Hercules grinned._

_‘Gods, Herc, no! Don’t!’ Iolaus screeched as the demigod began tickling his ribs. He grabbed his friend’s wrists trying to pull them away even as he wiggled in near hysterical laughter._

_‘Gotta do better than that,’ Hercules teased. He laughed as Iolaus’ body contorted under him. After a few seconds, he grabbed Iolaus’ wrists and held them at his side. He slid between Iolaus’ legs and waited until his friend’s laughter died away._

_He lowered his mouth to Iolaus’ and pressed their lips together. ‘My turn now,’ he whispered. ‘Please don’t stop me.’_

_Iolaus heard the love and acceptance in his friend’s voice. ‘I won’t,’ he promised._

_Hercules lowered his forehead to Iolaus’ in a silent benediction. “Thank you,” he whispered._

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Gently Hercules eased himself out of the bed. He grinned as Iolaus curled up in his place as though soaking up whatever essence the demigod had left. _‘Yeah. You’re tough all right.’_ He quickly dressed noticing the sky was clearing, and it looked to be a beautiful day.

Leaning over, the demigod shook his friend. “C’mon, sleepyhead. Wake up.”

“Don’ wanna,” Iolaus mumbled turning his face into the bed. “Wanna sleep.”

“If we get a good start, we can finish Mother’s well today,” Hercules urged.

Blearily, Iolaus raised his head. “Rather go hunting. We don’t have any food.”

“We’ve got enough to make a stew or something,” Hercules pointed out.

“Don’t want stew,” Iolaus grumbled flopping face-down on the bed again. “Want real food.”

“Okay, I’ll work on the well and you go hunting,” Hercules proposed with a grin. When Iolaus’ head shot up off the bed, he wiped the grin from his face.

“You mean it?” Iolaus cautiously asked eyeing his friend.

“Sure,” Hercules nodded. “I’ll get more work done without you in the way.” He snickered as a pillow hit him in the face.

“You’re just thinking about your stomach,” Iolaus grumbled. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Maybe,” Hercules conceded tossing the pillow back on the bed. “Maybe I’m just in a good mood.” He saw the uncertain look on Iolaus’ face and leaned down to give him a quick kiss. “Don’t take all day about it, oh mighty hunter. I’m gonna be hungry.” He was almost to the door when Iolaus spoke.

“Herc?”

The demigod looked over his shoulder raising his eyebrows in silent question.

Iolaus opened his mouth then closed it. After a second, he gave his friend an impish smile that had gotten him out of more than one jam in his life. “Just make sure you finish that well. I’m not doing both the hunting and digging...or all the cooking for that matter.”

Hercules grinned as he left the room. “I wasn’t talking about being hungry for food, Iolaus.” He felt rather than saw Iolaus’ head spin around in astonishment.

By the time Iolaus got dressed and walked outside munching some bread and cheese, Hercules was busy digging the well. Iolaus studied him quietly for a moment silently wondering how they were going to work all this out. He watched the play of muscles along the demigod’s body as he thrust the shovel deep into the dirt.

_‘All that power...leashed last night for me.’_ Iolaus’ body tingled as he remembered how gentle Hercules had been while stroking his body and sucking his cock to completion. He suddenly grinned. _‘The future’s just gonna have to take care of itself. If Herc wants me with him...that’s where I’m gonna be.’_

Shrugging his bow across his shoulders, he whistled as he walked past the well. “You really think you’ll get that done today?” he asked.

Hercules glanced up his eyes narrowed against the morning sun. “I should.”

Iolaus turned around and grinned at the demigod as he walked backwards. “Well, if you do...I might have a surprise for you.”

Hercules leaned on the shovel and studied his friend. “A surprise, huh? Should I be worried?”

Iolaus giggled and turned around. “Always,” he called back.

Hercules shook his head with a smile and turned back to his work. _‘Now what could he possibly mean by...’_ His blue eyes widened and he turned around to stare at Iolaus as the blonde disappeared around the barn and into the nearby woods. _‘Did he mean...’_

Hercules took a deep breath to steady his suddenly shaky nerves. With a wide grin, he began digging faster. _‘He’s not the only one who can come up with surprises.’_

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Hours later, the demigod wiped his face and stood staring down at the well. All that was left was to build the wooden crossarm to hold the bucket. He glanced at the afternoon sun and decided that chore could wait until tomorrow. Stacking the remaining rocks in a pile next to the well, he smiled. He had a few plans of his own to put into motion before...

“Help! Help us! Please!”

Hercules spun around to see one man half-carrying half-dragging a man towards him. He dropped the rock he was holding and hurried forward.

“Please! I don’t know what happened! He grabbed his chest and began gasping for air!” The man carrying his friend lowered him to the ground.

Hercules knelt next to the gasping man. He grabbed the hands that clawed at his chest. “Take it easy,” he soothed. “Try to take even breaths.” He glanced at the other man. “There’s a waterskin next to the well. Bring it.”

The man nodded and ran towards the well.

“Who...who...are...you...” the man on the ground gasped.

“My name’s Hercules,” the demigod gently answered. “Just relax. Okay?”

The man nodded and closed his eyes.

Hearing the other man approaching behind him, Hercules held out his hand for the waterskin. He felt something hard smash against the back of his head. Slumping forward, he fell across the man lying on the ground.

“Get him off me!” Xander demanded.

Nikolos grunted and tossed the bloodstained rock from the well’s construction onto the ground. He rolled the demigod onto the ground and stared at him with vague interest.

As Xander got to his feet, Stefanos and Dinos ran from the nearby woods.

“Is he breathing?” Stefanos demanded.

Nicolos nodded. “I don’t plan to have Zeus chasing me all over Greece to revenge his son’s death.” He coldly smiled. “But if we leave him out in the woods...hurt pretty bad...we’re not to blame if some dumb animal starts chewing on him.” He glanced at Stefanos. “Now are we?”

“Nope,” Stefanos grinned. “You and Xander get him out of here. We’ll wait for Iolaus inside.”

“What if Iolaus doesn’t come back?” Dinos asked as the two men dragged Hercules to his feet.

“Then we’ll find him,” Stefanos grimly answered. “Now come on.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Iolaus was happily whistling when he left the woods and rounded the corner of Alcmene’s barn. He’d decided not to go hunting but had spent the day lazily fishing. He knew Hercules would probably complain about Iolaus lazing about instead of working, but he’d needed the time to think. All doubts had been swept aside thanks to a long day of solitary thinking. If Hercules thought he was good enough to be his partner and lover, it was all the confirmation Iolaus needed.

He grinned when he saw smoke rising from the chimney. Fish cooked over an open flame would be a good way to start the evening. Walking past the well, he grinned at the rocks still stacked in place. He saw one lying a distance away and frowned in puzzlement. Walking over, he knelt by the rock. Gingerly touching it, his fingers came away darkened by a red glaze.

“Herc?” Iolaus muttered in alarm. Rising to his feet, he ran towards the house. “Hey! Herc!” Not receiving an answer, Iolaus threw open the door. “Herc! Are you...”

Stefanos viciously slammed a heavy piece of firewood against Iolaus’ face.

The blonde’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he collapsed.

Dinos cautiously approached also holding a heavy piece of firewood. Gingerly, he nudged Iolaus with his boot. Relaxing, he glanced over his shoulder at Stefanos. “Well. We’ve got him. Now what?”

Stefanos slammed the door shut. “Strip him.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Why are we taking him so far into the woods?” Xander grunted.

“Any wild animals that would chew on him aren’t going to be close to a farm,” Nikolos explained. “You want him showing up before we’re gone?”

“No,” Xander grunted. “Gods, he’s heavy. Can’t we just rest for a moment?”

“Yeah, why not?” Nikolos nodded. They lowered Hercules to the ground. “You bring any water?”

Xander reached for the waterskin at his belt. “Me first,” he grunted. Tipping his head back to drink deeply from the waterskin, he never saw the knife appearing in Nikolos’ hand. Blood and water spurted from Xander as Nikolos swiftly slit the other man’s throat.

Nikolos coldly rolled the body into the underbrush. Bending over, he took the waterskin and poured it over Hercules’ face. He tossed it aside as the demigod groaned and opened his eyes. 

“Time to wake up,” Nikolos advised as he cleaned his knife. “We’ve got work to do.”

“What...where am I?” Hercules mumbled as he sat up.

“In the woods,” Nikolos explained. “My name is Nicolos. I work for King Jason. I was the spy he had in Stefanos’ gang.”

Hercules gingerly touched the back of his head. “Stefanos?” he muttered.

“Stefanos and Dinos are back at the farm...waiting for Iolaus.” Nikolos held out his hand to help the demigod to his feet. “Xander and I were to bring you out here and leave you for the wolves.” He steadied the demigod who weaved slightly. “They killed the king’s messenger. That’s how they found out where he was.”

“I thought Jason was arresting them,” Hercules muttered trying to clear his head.

“Stefanos, Xander, and Dinos managed to slip away,” Nikolos explained. He sheathed his knife. “Where’s Iolaus?”

“He went hunting.” Hercules squinted at the sun’s position. “How far are we from the farm?”

“Not that far,” Nikolos shrugged. He held Hercules’ arm as the demigod weaved again when taking a step. “Was he supposed to be back tonight?”

“Yeah,” Hercules grunted. He took a deep breath. “Let’s go.” _‘I’ll kill him if he lays a hand on Iolaus.’_

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Iolaus groaned as something hard smacked his face. Forcing his eyes open, he found himself in the barn tied face down across a couple of bales of hay. Even more importantly, he was stripped naked. Twisting his head around, he stifled a groan seeing Stefanos standing behind him.

“Well, well, well. Fancy meeting you here, Iolaus,” Stefanos quietly greeted.

“Thought you were a city man,” Iolaus replied. He gently tested the ropes holding him.

“Thought I’d see what the attraction is for the country life,” Stefanos coldly chuckled. He ran a hand down Iolaus’ bare spine. “Must say...I’m impressed so far.”

“You have **GOT** to be kidding,” Iolaus muttered.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Stefanos hissed. He curled his fingers in Iolaus’ hair and pulled the blonde’s head back until their eyes met. “The last thing I’m doing is kidding. Once Xander and Nikolos get back from taking your big buddy for a walk, we’ll...”

“What did you do to him?” Iolaus angrily demanded.

Dinos laughed. “Nothing near as bad as we’re gonna do to you.” He slammed the hilt of his sword into Iolaus’ ribs. He grinned at the hiss from the blonde. “Always thought you were too good for me, didn’t you, Iolaus? Let’s see who’s too good now to be fucked!”

“You’ll get your turn.” Stefanos shoved Dinos away. “But rank has its privileges, you know.”

Iolaus took a deep breath as he heard Stefanos undress. _‘Zeus, please let Herc be okay. Whatever happens to me happens. Just let Herc be okay. Let Herc...'_ The blonde groaned as Stefanos’ fingers invaded his body. He blinked back sudden tears trying to will his body to relax for the upcoming assault.

“I’m really gonna enjoy this,” Stefanos grunted. He brutally thrust forward slamming his cock deep into Iolaus’ ass.

Stefanos’ triumphant laugh almost drowned out Iolaus’ scream.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Hercules had recovered enough to not need Nikolos’ help in running. But he hadn’t recovered enough that the other man couldn’t keep up. As the approached the edge of the woods, they heard a wicked scream from the barn.

“Iolaus,” Hercules breathed as he ran forward.

Nikolos coldly smiled and drew his knife.

It would be many months before the demigod would be able to fall asleep without the memory of what he saw haunting those dreams. Bloodied, Iolaus lay sprawled across a couple of bales of hay. Stefanos, his cock dripping with spent semen and blood stood behind the blonde wiping drool from his lips.

Roaring with fury, Hercules grabbed Stefanos by the neck and threw him across the barn. The horse skittered nervously backing into the stall.

Dinos’ sword slashed towards Iolaus only to be blocked by the blade of Nikolos’ knife. Kicking the slaver in the gut, Nikolos shoved him backwards. Turning, he slashed the ropes binding Iolaus barely watching as the blonde slid to the dirt.

“You bastard traitor!” Dinos screamed. “Why?”

Nikolos shrugged. “King Jason pays better,” he admitted. “Nothing personal, you understand.”

Slowly, Iolaus dragged his eyes open. He was surprised to find himself curled in the dirt. Instinctively tugging the bloodied ropes from his wrist, he looked around to see Hercules choking Stefanos. A squeal and a grunt caused him to look in the other direction.

Nikolos coldly pulled his knife from Dinos’ gut. In the last moments of his life, Dinos tried to get his hands around the spy’s neck. Contemptuously, Nikolos shoved him to the ground.

Iolaus pushed himself to his feet and lumbered across the barn towards Hercules. “Herc...no. Don’t,” he urged.

Enraged, the demigod ignored his friend. For the first time in his life, he welcomed the rage flowing through him...welcomed it as an ally, not as an enemy to be feared and mastered.

Desperately, Iolaus grabbed the demigod’s right arm with both hands and tugged. “Herc! **I SAID NO! STOP IT!** ”

Hercules froze. His eyes flicked to meet Iolaus’...then slowly slid back to see Stefanos half-conscious in his grasp.

“Let him go, Herc,” Iolaus shakily urged. “C’mon. Don’t do this. Don’t.”

With a snarl, Hercules threw Stefanos against the barn wall. He watched wide-eyed as the man slid unconscious to the dirt.

“Good,” Iolaus sighed leaning heavily against his friend.

Guilty, Hercules grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around his friend. He glanced over Iolaus’ shoulder to see Nikolos calmly cleaning his knife. “He’s dead?” 

“Yep,” Nikolos nodded. “If you can keep an eye on things here, I’ll drag his body out into the woods where we left Xander.”

Hercules nodded. One part of him wanted to give the two men a decent burial for all that they’d been slavers. The other part of him just didn’t care...and that bothered him. He gently squeezed Iolaus’ shoulders. “Why don’t you go on in the house, Iolaus? I’ll bring in some water. We could both stand to get cleaned up.”

Dazed, Iolaus nodded and shuffled towards the house.

Nikolos threw Dinos’ body across his shoulders. He gave Hercules a cautious look. “You sure you can watch him?”

“I’m sure,” Hercules grimly nodded. He snatched part of the rope that had bound Iolaus. His jaw clenched as he saw the bloodstains. “Just don’t take too long or you won’t have a live prisoner to take back to Jason.”

Nikolos shrugged. “Whatever.”

It both pleased and bothered Hercules that he tied the ropes around Stefanos so tightly that the man squealed in obvious pain. Ignoring the slaver’s curses, he dragged the man out into the yard and dumped him next to the well. He’d drawn one bucket of water from the well when Stefanos began bragging.

“He’s not such a bad fuck, you know,” Stefanos snarled. “Real good and tight.”

Hercules let the bucket fall to the ground and grabbed Stefanos by the neck. “If you want to live to get to Corinth, you’ll stay very very quiet,” he angrily warned. “If you say one more word...just **ONE**...” He squeezed Stefanos’ neck hard before dropping him back onto the ground. “Do you understand?”

Stefanos took one look at the rage in the demigod’s eyes and nodded. He stayed quiet.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Iolaus sat crouched in one corner of the bathing room, the blanket wrapped snugly around him. He heard Hercules bringing in buckets of water and starting a fire to heat the water. He didn’t move when the demigod began bringing in the buckets of hot water and pouring them in the tub.

Setting the final bucket aside, Hercules carefully knelt in front of his friend. “Iolaus? The water’s ready.” He held his breath until Iolaus’ eyes met his.

“Okay,” Iolaus softly answered. Unsteady, he got to his feet pulling away from Hercules’ silent offer of help.

Bitign his lip, the demigod turned away. “I’ll stay with Stefanos outside until Nikolos comes back. He’s the spy Jason had get inside the gang. He’ll take Stefanos back to Corinth.”

Iolaus leaned against the side of the tub facing away from his friend. “I saw the bloodied rock. Are you okay?”

Hercules raised a hand to the back of his head and faintly smiled. “Got a horrible headache. But I’m okay.”

“You want me to look at it later?” Iolaus mumbled.

Hercules smiled in relief. “Yeah. I’d appreciate it.” He turned again to leave. “I better put on the last of the stew.”

“I brought back some fish,” Iolaus recalled. “I don’t know where they’ve gone to.”

Hercules nodded. “I’ll find ‘em. Maybe Nikolos would like them.”

“Is he staying?” Iolaus quietly asked fidgeting with the edges of the blanket.

Hercules shrugged then realized Iolaus couldn’t see the movement. “I don’t know. It’s up to him.” He hesitated. “Will you be okay...while I’m outside?”

“Yeah.” Iolaus drew a deep shaky breath. “Don’t worry about me.”

_‘That’s not gonna happen.’_ Hercules wearily shook his head. Walking back outside, he resisted the urge to kick Stefanos a couple of times in the ribs.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“You sure you won’t stay?” Hercules asked.

Nikolos shook his head. “He’s not going to give me any problems.” He glanced over his shoulder to where Stefanos stood behind the horse. A double set of ropes led from the saddle to around his waist. The spy coldly grinned. “I’ll run him until he’s too exhausted to make trouble. Besides, King Jason needs to know about his messenger and that matters are settled. He was turning Corinth upside down looking for these three.”

“Tell Jason...everything’s okay.” Hercules levelly met the man’s eyes. 

“All’s well. Nobody’s hurt. Everything’s fine.” Nikolos met Hercules gaze with a slight smile. “Thanks for the fish, by the way.” He glanced over his shoulder. “Best keep up with me, Stefanos. Otherwise, I’ll drag you to Corinth.”

Hercules stepped back as Nikolos kicked the horse into a trot. Forced with the choice of running or being dragged, Stefanos began running.

With a sigh, Hercules turned and walked back into the house. Iolaus glanced up from where he was stirring the pot of stew. “The water’s hot if you want to take a bath before eating.”

“Great,” Hercules sighed. “Remember, Mother said not to add anything to the stew.”

Iolaus waited until he heard Hercules splashing in tub then added a few spices. ‘Just a little won’t hurt.’ Then he slowly walked into the bathing room where Hercules was leaning back in the tub. “Want me to look at your head?” he quietly asked.

“Yeah,” Hercules answered without opening his eyes. He relaxed under the careful touch of Iolaus’ fingers as the blonde cleaned the cut.

“Doesn’t look too bad,” Iolaus judged. “Still got a headache?”

“Not as bad,” Hercules answered. He sat up and splashed water on his face. “I’m okay.”

Iolaus gently squeezed the demigod’s shoulder and left. 

Shaking his head in wonderment, Hercules finished his bath. _‘Iolaus was the one really hurt and HE’S comforting me...taking care of me. And he questions if he’s good enough to be my partner?’_

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The cool night found them curled in front of the fireplace. Neither seemed inclined to go upstairs to bed. The spot where they’d first come together seemed to be a sanctuary this night. Silently, they had placed blankets before the fireplace and stretched out.

Hercules lay spooned behind Iolaus propped up on his right elbow. He found a quiet subtle joy in watching how the firelight glinted off Iolaus’ golden curls.

“How’s your headache?” Iolaus quietly asked.

“Almost gone,” Hercules answered. He hesitated. “How are you feeling?”

Iolaus shrugged. “I’m okay,” he answered.

The demigod tentatively rested a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I should’ve been there...”

“You got hit on the head with a huge rock, Herc,” Iolaus quietly interrupted. “It’s not your fault.” He gave a short half-laugh. “It wasn’t even my fault. Stefanos thought I’d betrayed them to Jason. This time, I didn’t even do anything!”

Swallowing hard, Hercules took a deep breath. “Listen, Iolaus, I...uh...I can’t be staying around much longer. So I was wondering if...well...if you’d like to come with me.”

“With your Labors?” Iolaus looked over his shoulder. “I thought you were supposed to do them yourself?”

Hercules shrugged and stared into the fire for a few seconds. “That’s what I understood,” he finally answered. “I don’t remember being actually told that.”

“Why?” Iolaus quietly asked.

Hercules stared down at the blonde. “We’re not going to go through this again, are we, Iolaus? About you thinking you’re not good enough?” When Iolaus glanced away, the demigod gently tugged on one golden curl. “I thought we had this settled.”

Iolaus uncomfortably shrugged. “Yeah...well...” He was silent for a few seconds. “They’ll always try to use me against you.”

“And try to use me against you,” Hercules pointed out.

Iolaus curled up against the demigod’s body. “Back to back for real, huh?”

“It’s always been my plan,” Hercules assured him. He slid his arm around Iolaus’ waist and protectively pulled the blonde against him. “Just think about it. Okay?”

“Okay,” Iolaus softly answered. After a few seconds, he grinned. “Thought about it. Yeah, I’ll go. Somebody’s got to keep you out of trouble.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Hercules smiled as he saw the wagon turning onto the lane leading to the house. He dropped his carrysack on the porch and yelled over his shoulder. “Iolaus! Mother’s back!”

“Figures!” Iolaus sourly yelled back. “She’s coming back to cook, and I’m leaving!”

Hercules laughed and jumped off the porch. “Hey, Jason! What happened to the formal royal escort?”

“They’re about a half mile back,” Jason grinned as he helped Alcmene from the wagon. “We’re staying the night then heading back tomorrow.”

“Alcmene!” Iolaus jumped off the porch and twirled the older woman around. “How is your friend?”

“Wonderful!” Alcmene laughed. “She had a beautiful little girl.”

“A girl, huh?” Iolaus giggled.

“She’s still a little young for you, Iolaus,” Jason grinned.

“Come on, I’ll take your travel bag inside.” Iolaus reached into the wagon and walked his friend’s mother into the house.

“Did Nikolos make it back okay?” Hercules quietly asked. “I was worried about him alone with Stefanos.”

Jason’s dark eyes flattened for a moment. “Stefanos tried to escape on the way back. Nikolos had to kill him in self-defense.”

Hercules felt a chill run up his spine. “Jason...don’t trust Nikolos. He’s a killer.”

“He said it was self-defense,” Jason lightly replied. Then he smiled. “You worry too much. But I’ll be careful.”

“I can’t believe the two of you are leaving!” Alcmene frowned. She crossed the yard and hugged her son. “Must you leave now?”

“I’m afraid so, Mother,” Hercules gently squeezed her shoulders. “Don’t worry. Iolaus is coming with me.”

“That’s a comfort,” Jason muttered rolling his eyes.

“You’re just jealous,” Iolaus teased. “You’ve got to back to being a stuffy king. While I remain footloose and fancy free.”

“Go, please. Before I lose my appetite completely,” Jason urged.

Iolaus giggled then quickly hugged his friend. “Thanks, Jason. I owe you,” he whispered.

“I’m sure I’ll collect,” Jason whispered back. He released the blonde and turned to Hercules. “Safe travels, my friend.”

“Thanks for looking after Mother,” Hercules smiled clasping arms with his friend. He thought he saw something flicker in Jason’s dark eyes just before the young king smiled.

“Not a problem,” Jason assured him before turning to unhitch the horse.

“So...where are we heading, Herc?” Iolaus asked, shouldering his sword.

“Wherever the wind takes us, I suppose,” Hercules smilingly replied.


End file.
